Ione Gunther
Biography = The Sindarin/Guild War: After Securing Saltura the Guild formed a group to travel the badlands in search of others who needed assistance. This group was known as the Expedition Force. At the start the expeditions went well, finding 3 human villages and bringing them to Saltura safely. It was on the 4th expedition that things turned bad. During this expedition led by Commander William Gunther they encountered a tribe of elves later identified as the Sindarin. Both sides saw each other as threats and a bloody battle followed. This incident became known as the First Contact. The sparks between the 2 factions grew into a raging fire and the war threatened to become the end of both factions. In an attempt at peace a political marriage was proposed by Abigail Gunther, the Sindarin agreed to this. With the marriage of William Gunther and The Sindarin First Princess Aella Sindara the Sindarin/Guild War came to an end. The Sindarin village later became The Guild’s Western Outpost. Child Prodigy: In order to vanquish any remaining flames between the Sindarin and the Guild William and Aella agreed to have a child. They named this child Ione Gunther and with her birth came true peace. At a young age Ione showed great interest and skill at creating things. Strangely enough all of them involved metal in one way or another. Her first creation, which was at the age of 4, was a small construct that functioned off of a magic crystal given to her by her Sindarin grandfather. This Construct, which she named Mawaru lead the way to many great inventions. At the age of 13 she was already given the Hybrid Title Creator for her expertise as a weapon smith, construct creator, and fletcher. Around this time her parents already knew of the rare magic their daughter was capable of. While she didn’t use it often she was increasing her armory more and more every day. The Results of Ignorance: Thanks to a foolhardy exhibition into the unknown below Saltura Ione and company disturbed an ancient temple, resulting in the awakening of the Goddess of Death Adaliah Than. The goddess unleashed a horde of undead upon the city above it's temple. But the guild had always been prepared to fight against the undead scourge they battled when initially took the twin castles. What they didn't realize was that the crystals they had come to rely so heavily on were produced from her life force. As such anything that contained the crystals were took over by her. This included the army of constructs The Guild had been creating over the years, Saltura fell in 12 hours. Driven by desperation and rage the Guild launched a counteroffensive against the goddess's forces. Enlisting the help of several individuals they traveled through the T.P's and assaulted the lost city from the inside while an army marched on the outside. Many died in this effort but not in vain. 5 hours after the operation began it ended when the strike group defeated the goddess of death in her temple. As the temple crashed around them, the brave warriors were teleported by an unknown force out of the crumbling structure. Some reappeared back in Saltura, some at the outpost, and others great distances around the world. Ione awoke on a white-sanded beach. Her construct, Mawaru stood vigil over her and her weapon laid shattered beside her. A small distance away a small lamia basked in the soon. Upon inspection Ione realized that the lamia was in fact Adaliah herself, that the sealing had worked as intended. Only managing to reduce her in form and power, as well as bind her to the person who performed the seal. She learned that she was on an island to the far south of Traylore. With no other way to leave the island she explored it and found a city. Asking around she learned where exactly she was and decided that her best bet to get back home would be to get in contact with people with influence within the Guild. It took a while to get her to trust her, as the company she traveled with wasn't one that many would trust so readily. After a bad encounter with the Inquisition she managed to speak to what was known as an Astartes. She then learned that the only person with the significant power and influence to get her what she needed was on a boat for Traylore. Accepting this fact, she decided to use her time productively and found a way to live by working as a helper and caretaker for a local blacksmith by the name of Weston Lander. |-|Abilities = Magus Alpha: Magus Alpha, Creation Magic is a rare form of magic that when used allows the user to create almost anything out of nothingness. It is an ability one is born with and is thought to be impossible to learn through traditional means. It is known as God Magic, and as such mortals are seemingly unable to handle it. Because of this fact when used by mortals the ability procures three different limitations. # The user must have an understanding of the inner workings of the object they are trying to create as well as how it is made. # The object cannot exceed more then the user can sustain. Trying to create something the user cannot sustain will result in failure or worse. # The Process of creating the object takes time depending on how large the object is. Sindarin Blood: Sindarin Elves have a natural resistance to the cold but in turn are more suspect-able to heat. Although thanks to Ione habit of spending time at the forge this has been dulled. Semi-immortality: Discovered a few days after awakening on Takuko Atoll during her battle with the Inquisition. Ione suffered a potentially fatal injury during the battle but did fall. Upon further examination she realized her ability to heal had heightened as the wound, a jagged blade wound in the abdomen, didn't even leave so much as a scar after a day's pass. After a discussion with Persephone she learned the truth of how she survived that day in Death's Peak and why the sealing was incomplete. Ione and Adaliah's blood mingling had caused the sealing to fail completely but the side effect was far different than either thought possible. Adaliah became bonded to Ione and almost completely stripped of her powers. Ione became more powerful because of this exchange but not without consequence. *Un-aging *Heightened Regenerative Capabilities *Heightened Sustain Cap |-|Equipment = Dandy Mk.II After the events in Saltura Ione awoke to find her weapon shattered in pieces. She reconstructed it later after meeting the Order. Seeing their various equipment she recreated it to have new features to allow her to fire blast of mana. What used to be a large wrench made of Astral Silver is now a large gunblade. She created this weapon off of the concept of the Order's Magical Cannon design. As Astral Silver is a better conductor for mana then the glass obsidian they used she replaced any part of the cannon design that used it with Astral Silver and shrunk it to a personal weapon. She then fashioned a blade and attached it to the barrel of the weapon. Taking the trigger design from their gun experiments she added that as well to make this strange weapon. While Dandy Mk.II isn't capable of firing fast moving projectiles like the Argus Magnus and have significantly less destructive power. |-|Techniques = Ione Gunther spent most of her life as armorer. As such she has created a wide variety of weapons and armor, as well as helped in the construction of Siege Engines. Devoted in her craft she even went so far as to learn how to make bow and other projectile weapons as well as fletching. Thanks to this she is capable of creating these things through her creation magic. Although the amount of sustain it takes is determined by the size of the object and the materials used. Magus Alpha: Melee Weapons Any weapon that falls under the melee classification. This classification includes but is not limited to - *Daggers - 5 *Swords - 10 *Blunt - 10 *Pole-arms - 20 *2-H Swords - 20 *2-H Blunt - 20 Magus Alpha: Projectile Weapons Any weapon that falls under the ranged and/or projectile classification. This classification includes but is not limited to - *Sling - 5(2.5) *Bow - 15 (5) *Crossbow - 15 (5) *Arbalest - 25 (5) *Ballista - 45 (10) Magus Alpha: Siege Engine Any weapon that falls under the Siege Engine classification. This classification includes but is not limited to - *Battering Ram - 50 *Trebuchet - 75 (25) *Siege Tower - 125 Magus Alpha: Armor Any Item that falls under the Armor classification. This classification includes but is not limited to - *Full Light Set - 50 *Full Medium Set - 75 *Full Heavy Set - 100 Magus Alpha: Shields Any Item that falls under the Shield classification. This classification includes but is not limited to - *Small Shields - 15 *Standard Shields - 30 *Great Shields - 45 *Mantlet - 50 Magus Alpha: Material Sustain Rate When an item is created the material it is made out of must be considered as it impacts how much it takes to sustain the item. Material such as wood and rock don't take any sustain at all but metals do. *Iron/Leather - 10 *Steel/Silver - 15 *Mithril/Astral Silver - 20 *Ebony/Malachite - 25 Mawaru The Magic Construct Biography = The Silver Guardian: Mawaru is a magical Construct created by Ione Gunther when she was 4 years old. At this time he was little more than the size of a toy but as Ione grew older she improved on Mawaru, increasing his size over time to what it is today. Mawaru is made of a special material found in the Northern badlands called Astral Silver. This metal is stronger than steel and works as a perfect conduit for magic. This makes this material ideal for enchanted weapons and constructs as less magic is needed to power them. The magic that fuels Mawaru comes from the special crystal known as the Ether Gem which is used as his core. |-|Construct Stats = B-Class STR: *While being the size of a Sprite Class Construct Mawaru has the Strength of a Ogre Class Construct. A-Class END: *While being the size of a Sprite Class Construct Mawaru has the Endurance of a Titan Class Construct. S-Class DEX: *While being the size of a Sprite Class Construct Mawaru has the Dexterity of a Soldier Class Construct. B-Class RES: *While being the size of a Sprite Class Construct Mawaru has the Resistance of a Titan Class Construct. A-Class SPD: *While being the size of a Sprite Class Construct Mawaru has the Speed of a Soldier Class Construct. |-|Equipment = Calibur *A sword made from Astral Silver. |-|Techniques = Ether Slash: *Channeling Magic from the Ether Gem into Calibur Mawary releases a wave of destructive energy at his opponent. Ether Pulse: *Mawaru channels the magic from the Ether Gem into Calibur and stabs it into the ground releasing a pulse of destructive energy a short distance around him. Levitation: *Through the power of the Ether Gem Mawaru is capable of levitating a short distance off the ground. Ether Laser: *Channeling the magic from the Ether Gem Mawaru releases two beams from his chest that travel 50 meters. This is one of Mawaru’s strongest moves involving magic, using this 3 times in a certain timeframe will cause Mawaru to stop moving for a short period. Persephone The Lamia Biography = A God in Mortal Form: |-|Abilities = Chibi Restriction: Because Adaliah was sealed incorrectly she was not banished back to the godly plane but instead sealed into a smaller version of herself. Her abilities also became either non-existent or weakened while in this form. Blood Empowerment: Persephone regains a bit of her power after drink Ione's blood, taking on a different form depending on how much blood was consumed. The forms she takes come in 2 different forms Chibi and Teen. Snake Physiology: Persephone is a lamia and thus has many of the same traits as snakes. *'Heat Sense' - Persephone can detect a person from a short distance away by their body-heat. ** Teen Form - Distance increases *'Enhanced Flexibility' - Persephone is capable of bending and twisting her body far beyond normal physiological limits. *'Enhanced Regeneration' - Persephone is capable of regenerating from wounds by simply shedding her skin. This process can take up to 32 hours to complete, during which she is immobilized. *'Venomous Fangs' - Persephone's fangs used to possess a strong natural venom that was a powerful sedative. It is now only capable of paralyzing a small bird or rodent. ** Teen Form - Venom becomes that of a cobra. |-|Techniques = Chibi Form: This is Persephone's default state until the seal is removed. In this state she retains only a small portion of her original power. *'Disease Manipulation' - She is capable of giving someone a mild coughing fit. *'Necromancy' - She is capable of very weak necromancy, only summoning 1 weakened skeleton for a short period of time. *'Earth Manipulation' - She can create small crystals about the size of her fist. *'Clairvoyance' - She can gain information about anything within 2 meters of her crystals. *'Reanimation' - She can reanimate a person who has just died but only for a short while, after which they turn to dust. *'Death Sense' - She can sense death throughout the entire world. Teen Form: This is Persephone's state after consuming a decent amount of Ione's blood. In this state she gets back a fraction of her power. *'Disease Manipulation' - She is capable of giving someone a wicked cold. *'Necromancy' - She is capable of weak necromancy, she is able to conjure a variety of undead for a short period of time. *'Earth Manipulation' - She can create crystals about the size of her head. *'Clairvoyance' - She can gain information about anything within 10 meters of her crystals. *'Reanimation' - She can reanimate a person who has died recently but only for a while, after which they turn to dust. *'Death Sense' - She can sense death throughout the entire world. *'Death-Force Manipulation' - She regains control of Death-Force but only to the extent of power that lasting contact with the substance would inflict one with decay. Category:Syphon Category:Character